Deseptive Appearences
by Keili14
Summary: Mi mente esta destroza, sumergida en un juego, que a arruinado mi existencia, un juego de supervivencia, nunca podre volver a ver las cosas como eran, solo se necesita un desafortunado encuentro, para arruinar un pensamiento. Mi apariencia es engañosa, por exterior reflejo luz y bondad, por dentro solo hay sangre y destrucción. Solo un juguete del destino, eso soy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola hola!, bueh no quiero decir mas de los que tendria que hacer, pero, las **__**C.S.T estan por terminar**__**, ¡pero tranquis! No se desilucionen, ahi mucho secretos que revelar aun, asi que mientras esperan a que suceda, les dejare esta, linda historia psicopata, muchas de ustedes dijeron que les gustaba la actitud de Miyako, en las C.S.T, bueno en realidad, iba a ser peor, pero como iba a ser una historia humoristica, romantica y de aventura, no encajaba mucho el **__**GORE**__** asi que, para no desperdiciar mis ideas, hice este Fic, donde la protagonista es Miyako, va a ser corto como "Miyako, the Puppet" pero es para que pasen el tiempo mientras preparo la segunda temporada de las " C.S.T de Las Chicas SuperTraviesas". Ademas ¿A quien no le gustaria ver a una Miyako con una actitud yangire?, yo si! ¿que opinas tu?**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste! **_

_**ACLARACIONES:**__** Las chicas tuvieron sus poderes a los 12 años, Miyako a los 13 fue un año a visitar a sus padres, vuelve a los 14 ¿OKEY? **_

_**Comencemos!**_

El autobus se alejo mostrando a una chica con coletas rubias y ojos celestes, miraba a un punto idefinido, despues de voltear y ver a los lados, tomo con pesar su valija y comenzo a caminar, observaba el lugar donde vivio toda su vida, recordando, paro en la puerta de su casa, acerco su mano a esta, paro en seco, escucho unos ruidos a sus espaldas, miro por el costado de su ojo- esto...- miro a un hombre que la miraba del otro lado de la calle, ella fruncio el ceño- no era lo acordado...- susurro para ella misma

-¡Miyako, hija mia!- dijo su abuela feliz, abrazando a su nieta- esta casa es aburrida sin ti

-¡abuelita!, es bueno volver- dijo Miyako abrazandola- como te dije antes de partir, que te contaria todo, pero primero dejame desempacar- dijo antes de subir las escaleras

-¡espera!

Miyako volteo a verla confundida- ¿que?

-¿te lastimaste?- pregunto su abuela mirando su vestido manchado con un liquido rojo...

- ah, esto, no, no te preocupes, sin querer me apolle en pintura fresca, ¡otra razon para correr a mi cuarto!- dijo sonriente

- ah bien, tomate tu tiempo- dijo su abuela regalandole una sonrisa antes de que suba las escaleras

Miyako tiro su valija en la cama, la miro por unos segundos, se giro al espejo contemplando la mancha roja en su vestido- que mal...- dijo suspirando- pense que habia descuvierto algo mas- dijo antes de meter su mano bajo su campera mientras caminaba hacia la ventana- que bueno que no hiciste escandalo...-susurro mirando la calle, notando que de un callejon oscuro sobresalia un brazo alrededor de sangre- joder... tengo que lavarte otra vez- dijo cansada y desilucionada, mirando su cuchillo bañado en sangre, se aproximo a su baño y con delicadeza lavaba su arma- ellos vienen por mi... y tambien por ellos- dijo secando su cuchillo y volviendo a su cuarto- tendre que buscarlos...- dijo antes de mirar una foto donde estaba ella con dos chicas una pelirroja y la otra morena- tengo que protejerlos...- dijo antes de guardar su cuchillo

-nunca se cansan de molestar, ¿verdad?- dijo Momoko fastidiada

- es divertido arruinar su dia apestosas- contesto Brick

-¡ya dejenos en paz!, ¡tienen suerte de que no usaramos nuestros cinturones!- grito Kaoru molesta

-¿estos son los tontos que hay que destruir? ¡que facil!- dijo un hombre vestido de negro, los 5 voltearon a ver confundidos a las personas

-¿quien dijo eso?- pregunto Kaoru

- o es necesario que nos conozcan, pero nosotros a ustedes si- dijo el otro hombre

-esto sera pan comido

Miyako, se levanto temprano, se baño y preparo, sabi lo que pasaria, tenia que estar lista, aunque aparentando su inocencia, vestia una remera celeste, una campera de jeans, falda y botas de zapato, marrones y en su cabello una hebilla de burbujas celestes, en estos momentos se encontraba caminando por la acera, intentado recordar donde podrian estar sus amigas, hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisarlas, una gran sonrisa cubrio su rostro pero fue borrada al notar dos hombres con cuchillo en mano, comenzo a correr directo hacia ellos

-esto sera pan comido- dijo el hombre antes de tirar su cuchillo directo a la cara de Momoko, esta solo cerro los ojos aterrada, esperando el golpe un golpe que nunca llego, abrio los ojos, se sobresalto, al notar que el cuchillo estaba a unos cm de su cara

-¿Miyako?- dijo Kaoru viendo a su amiga, que esta miraba fijamente a los hombres frente a ella

- el problema... es.. conmigo- dijo Miyako- ¡no los metan a ellos!- grito molesta antes de lanzar el cuchillo a la pierna de uno de ellos, el hombre gritaba del dolor, un grito que fue ignorado por Miyako, el otro hombre se acerco a Miyako con un cuchillo en alto, Miyako saco de su campera su cuchillo y se aproximo a el, ella esquivo un golpe directo a su estomago, alzo su cuchillo antes de pasarlo por el cuello del hombre causando que la sangre salga a chorros

-maldita...

Miyako, se quedo en la misma posicion mirando de forma tierna y sorprendida a la vez. Los demas quedaron congelados al ver lo que hace poco habia pasado, aun analizando lo sucedido

-¿Mi- Miyako?- llamo Momoko mirando asustada a su amiga

Miyako volteo a verla con una radiante sonrisa- jaja, ¡hace mucho que no los veo!, me alegra que esten bien ^_^, crei que habia llegado tarde

-¿co-conoces a esas personas?- pregunto Brick

-no creo que quieran conocerlos, aunque conmigo aqui, no podran verle la cara- dijo canturreando antes de lanzar su cuchillo a otro hombre que venia por ellos- RowdyRuff Boys- dijo Miyako llamando su atencion- escojan- dijo con una sonrisa tierna, confundiendolos

-¿escojer que?- interrogo Butch

- se quedan con nosotras o se van por su cuenta- dijo antes de quitarle la hacha que tenia el hombre de hace rato

-¿con estas piojosas? ¡olvidalo!- dijo Brick burlon, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Momoko y Kaoru

-no es broma- dijo llamando su atencion, mas que por la hacha que tenia recargada en su hombro que por el tema- si se quedan con nosotras viviran- dijo esquivando a un hombre, coloco su pie frente a el logrando que caiga- o irse por su cuenta y morir- dijo antes de clavar el hacha en la cabeza del hombre partiendola en dos- ¿que elijen?- dijo sonriendo alegremente, causando mas terror en sus amigas y sus "enemigos"

-¿que elijes Bommer?- pregunto Brick

-¿¡por que tengo que elejir yo!?- dijo alterado

-porque es tu contraparte- dijo nervioso mirando a la rubia

-no te preocupes Bommer- dijo Miyako llamando su atencion- aunque sea tu contraparte debes confiar en mi- dijo Miyako lanzando un cuchillo cerca de su cabeza, dandole en el cuello a un hombre que estaba detras de el, sobresaltando al chico- yo te protejere- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa luminosa, poniendo mas asustado al chico- ¡escoje! ^_^ - grito alegremente

_**Hasta ahi, aunque seria mas la introduccion, que la historia, ¿te a gustado? Deja tu REVIWES con tu respuesta o comentario que te gustaria compartir conmigo**_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holis!, Aquí otro capi de Miyako**_

_**ALGO QUE OLVIDE ACLARAR**__**!: Inspirado en MIRAI NIKKI**_

_**:3**_

_**FlashBack**_

Miyako, miraba a los cadáveres con seriedad, mientras los demás solo miraban a Bommer esperando su respuesta-Bommer...- llamo Miyako volteando a verlo, Miyako junto sus manos aun con su cuchillo en mano, golpeando levemente la punta de su pie contra el suelo- ¿que eliges?- pregunto mirándolo tímidamente

-y-yo, emm- mira a sus hermanos, estos solo se hicieron los distraídos -_-U- bueno... te elijo- dijo encojiendose de hombros y mirándola como si no diera importancia

-¿¡que!?- gritaron los demás

Miyako lo miro sorprendida pero la cambio a una alegre- ¡que bien!- dijo dando un pequeño salto, acerco su cuchillo a su cara, cerrando fuertemente sus manos, en una pose tierna (A: lo seria 100%, si no fuera por el cuchillo...)- ¡yo te protegeré, Bommer! ^_^- dijo sorprendiendo a todos y dejando a un rubio sonrojado

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-no puedo creer que dije eso- dijo el rubio mirando a su hermano

-pues si lo hiciste, creí que dirías que no- dijo Brick mirándolo

-aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí- dijo Butch con las manos en su cabeza mirando la casa de la rubia

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Kaoru con los pies en la mesa y los ojos cerrados

-gracias abuelita- escucharon del pasillo antes de que la rubia entrara al cuarto con una bandeja con jugo y galletas- espero que les guste- dijo Miyako colocando la bandeja en la mesa

-déjate de sermoneo y cuéntanos que pasa- dijo Butch fastidiado

- antes- dijo Momoko llamando la atención- Miyako, ¿desde cuando eres asesina?- dijo preocupada

Miyako la miro extrañada y sorprendida, después coloco su dedo en el mentón, mirando lentamente hacia diferente lugares buscando la respuesta- ¡ni idea! ^_^, aunque la verdad no me importa

-a mi si- dijo Momoko seria- Miyako, ¿que paso allá?

- pues la verdad- dijo contenta para cambiar su cara a una seria- mejor no se metan en eso- dijo cambiando su voz a una mas grave, asustandolos- ¡jum!, ya vuelvo- dijo volviendo a la normalidad, antes de irse del cuarto

- ¿que le a pasado?- pregunto Kaoru mirando la puerta

- no lo se- contesto Momoko- esto me preocupa- Kaoru miro a su amiga seria antes de parase- enseguida regreso- dijo antes de subir las escaleras

-están cerca...- dijo Miyako mirando su celular- mejor me preparo- dijo sacando su cuchillo

-¿viene quien?- pregunto Kaoru desde la puerta

-¿Kaoru?- dijo soltando su cuchillo- ¿¡que haces aquí!?-pregunto alterada

-averiguando que sucede- contesto molesta- si no quieres decirme que paso allá, al menos dime que sucede, ¿y quien esta cerca?

Miyako se volteo a ver la ventana- solo te lo dije a ti- dijo Miyako antes de volteara a ver- pero a nadie mas- Kaoru asintió- pasaron muchas cosas que no quiero contarte, pero..., me eh metido en problemas- dijo Miyako- y lo único que me ah ayudado a salir de todos es esto- dijo Miyako, mostrando le su celular- es mi diario del Futuro- dijo encendiendo la pantalla- todas estas entradas me advierten que sucederá, un juego de supervivencia y la única razón por la cual estoy viva, es porque eh matado- dijo seria- jaja, se siente tan bien- dijo juntado sus manos- pero, esos hombres vinieron aquí a secuestrarlos, no podía permitir eso, asi que, aquí me ves- dijo terminando el relato- pero eso no cambia nada- escucho unos sonidos en su celular- esta aquí

- que linda niña- dijo Momoko- ¿como te llamas?

- soy Miki- canturreo la niña, desde el sofá- ¿quienes son ustedes?- dijo señalándolos

-yo soy Momoko- dijo la pelirroja- ellos son Brick, Bommer y Butch- dijo Momoko señalándolos

-eh vuelto- dijo Kaoru- ¿quien es ella?

-soy Miki- contesto la niña- ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto, pero antes de que pudiera hablar- ¿eres la novia de el?- pregunto señalando a Butch

-¿¡que!?- gritaron los morenos, mientras los demás reían

- estoy jugando- dijo Miki- ¿puedo dibujar?- pregunto la niña

-dibujas muy bien- felicito Momoko, la niña tomo las tijeras y comenzó a cortar su arcoiris, la niña miro a Bommer y corrió hacia el con el dibujo y las tijeras-

-creo que te lo quiere regalar- dijo Brick aburrido

-¡Bommer!- grito Miyako antes de intentar golpear a la niña con un martillo de cocina, la niña se alejo enseguida, mientras era perseguida por Miyako por todo el cuarto

-¡Miyako, ¿que haces?!- grito Momoko asustada, mientras la rubia rompía las paredes

-¿que demonios pasa?- dijo Bommer alterado

-¿muestras tu verdadera cara?- dijo Miki corriendo de ella

-¡muere!- grito Miyako golpeando su pierna, logrando que la niña caiga

-¿Miyako, que pasa?- dijo Kaoru parándose junto a ella, Miyako aun mirando a la niña, le da su teléfono

Kaoru lee la pantalla- 10:03 am - Bommer muere por unas tijeras- sintió un sonido y la entrada cambio- 10:03 am - la niña cae al piso lastimada, ¿ella intento matarlo?

-interesante cambio de papeles...-dijo Miyako, causando un escalofrió en sus amigos, alzo el martillo- GAME OVER- dijo antes de intentar golpearla en la cabeza, pero fue detenida por una mano- ¿eh?

-no es necesario que hagas eso- dijo Brick serio

-¿¡porque no!?, quizó matar a Bommer, su juego acabo- dijo Miyako molesta

-t-tiene r-razón- dijo la niña, mirando su pierna- ah ganado- dijo mirando a la rubia- eres buena, Miyako- dijo la niña- ¿como sabias que era yo?

Miyako tomo el martillo con las dos manos, mirándola seria- ¿enserio crees que me dejaría llevar por tu apariencia?, ¡las apariencias engallan y eso lo tengo muy claro!- dijo molesta- ahora es tiempo que te retires- dijo Miyako aburrida, antes de alzar el martillo, la niña asintió- no veas Momoko- dijo Miyako, antes de golpear la cabeza de la niña, la rubia bajo sus brazos mirando el cadáver que estaba en la sala, volteo a ver a sus amigos- no vuelvan a hablar con extraños- dijo algo molesta antes de lanzar el martillo hacia la pared, dejando que algunos pedazos se caigan, antes de subir las escaleras

-esto ya me esta aterrando- dijo Kaoru, mirando el cadáver, sintió una vibración en el celular de Miyako, en ese momento baja la rubia, tomando el celular en sus manos

"20/08 - 10:16 am - unos hombres entran a mi casa, no debo dejar que esto pase, tengo que sacarlos de aquí, conocen mi casa asi que, lo tengo"

-¡oigan!, ¿les gustaría ir de vacaciones?- pregunto Miyako alegre, confundiendo a todos- ¿no?- dijo desilusionada- que mal, creí que seria divertido

- si eso salva mi vida- dijo Kaoru llamando la atención de todos- cuenta conmigo- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Miyako le agradeció con la mirada- ¿que dicen ustedes?-

-bien, supongo- dijo Momoko no muy convencida

-bien, entonces esta decidido-dijo Miyako

-¡espera!, ¡nosotros no decidimos nada!- se quejo Brick

- ustedes irán igual, después de todo, Bommer me elijio- dijo algo sonrojada, los Rowdy miraron a su hermano molestos, mientras este los miro riendo nervioso y rascando su cabeza

-muy bien, se quedaran aquí y mañana nos iremos- dijo Miyako sonriendo- no se preocupen por su ropa, yo les diseñare nuevas ^_^

-¿también a ellos?- pregunto extrañada Momoko señalando a los chicos

-sip, no quiero arriesgarme- dijo Miyako- ya saben- dijo Miyako antes de subir por las escaleras- ¡no es divertido morir!- grito alegremente

-es un hecho- dijo Butch cruzándose de brazos- ella sufrió un cambio de cerebro

-lastima que no puedan hacerte uno- dijo Kaoru

-¡hey, Momoko!- dijo Miyako haciéndole señas con la mano- ven, necesito saber tus medidas

-a- voy...-dijo subiendo las escaleras

El día pasaba, aun sin respuestas, la única que sabia la situación era Kaoru, bueno no exactamente todo, pero si su situación presente, este tema la ponía muy nerviosa y preocupada, ¿desde cuando su vida corre peligro?

"un juego de supervivencia y la única razón por la cual estoy viva, es porque eh matado"

-Miyako en que te az metido..- se dijo asi misma la morena

-¡Kaoru!, es tu turno- grito Miyako, mientras Momoko bajaba con un bolso rosa

-ya voy- dijo antes de subir las escaleras

-bien Bommer, tu eres el ultimo- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si- que bien.. ya me estoy cansando- dijo sobándose los ojos, Bommer solo la miraba con cierta curiosidad- bien, vamos, terminemos con esto- dijo Miyako tomando su centímetro

-¿como sabias que esa niña iba a atacarme?- pregunto

-no pienso decirte- dijo Miyako- es un secreto- dijo acercándose a el- igual no tienes que preocuparte

-pues si lo estoy y créeme que si estuvieras en mi lugar te gustaría saberlo

-no es algo que se tome a la lijera- contesto Miyako

-p-pero, ¿que hubiera pasado si no llagabas?, yo hubiera muer-

-no digas eso- dijo Miyako tomándolo de los hombros, sonrojandolo- no dejare que pase- dijo antes de romper la distancia y besarlo- no dejare que pase- dijo sonrojada, mientras el la miraba sorprendido- yo te protegeré, Bommer...

_**Hasta ahi! XD, jajaja, espero que les guste!**_

_**¡bueno!, dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Lamento escribir tan tarde, es que no sabia que poner XD **_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Ah!, otra cosa, si por casualidades de la vida, la persona que me dio un cuestionario en un REVIEW, lamentablemente no puedo contestarte, porque no estas registrada en Fanfic, "ELER" asi que no puedo responder tus preguntas, bueno es todo **_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Solo quiero decirles que están por venir exámenes así que no se si voy a poder subir, pero are mi mayor esfuerzo ;) jajajaja**_

_**Bueno aquí estamos con la loca Miyako!**_

_**ACLARACIÓN: hasta que este fic no termine no comenzara la segunda temporada de " C.S.T " **_

_**Tranquis! los capis no son muchos!**_

-ya estamos por llegar- dijo Brick fastidiado por lo impaciente que era su contraparte

-eso dijiste hace 3 horas- dijo Momoko en forma de puchero

-y lo seguiré diciendo- contesto el perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

-jo...- soltó Momoko mirando por la ventana del micro- oye Brick- llamo Momoko

-¿que quieres?- pregunto secamente

-no tienes que ser tan distante- contesto aun mirando por la ventana- quería saber, bueno, siempre me pregunte, si eramos completamente contrapartes- contesto

-¿eh?, no te entiendo

-bueno, me refiero, que yo soy una chica asi que mi contraparte serias tu, ya que eres un chico

-déjate el rollo ¬_¬

- ¿te gustan los dulces?- pregunto alegremente

- ¿?, si, ¿porque no me gustarían?- respondió extrañado

- entonces si somos parecidos ^_^, ¿no te alegra eso?- dijo acercándose al pelirrojo

- debe ser una coincidencia- dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

- tal vez podamos ser amigos- dijo contenta

- ¿no te estas tomando esto muy a la ligera?- dijo nervioso y algo incomodo, ¿el amigo de una superapestosa?

- pues a mi me gustaría- dijo a lo ultimo, antes de volver a mirar la ruta

-oye Bommer, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Butch mirando a su hermano

-no creo...- contesto, recordando lo que había pasado antes, se ruborizo al pensar en que no había sido tan, ¿asqueroso?

-oigan estamos por llegar- dijo Miyako mirando a los demás- ¿no es emocionante?- pregunto a su amiga morena- ¿que te pasa?

- no me siento del todo segura con lo que pasa, Miyako- contesto mirándola seria

-tranquila, conmigo aquí, nadie los lastimara- dijo Miyako mirándola- yo... ¡matare a todos quienes lo intenten!- dijo Miyako contenta, asustando a la morena y también al moreno y al rubio que estaba en los asientos de enfrente

- ¿como puedes decir eso con tanta simpleza?- pregunto Butch mirando por arriba del asiento

- tan fácil como tu lo haces al preguntarme- contesto Miyako

- basta- dijo Kaoru al momento en el que el rubio se unía a la conversación- matar porque si, tu no eras así Miyako, ¿desde cuando lo eres?- dijo preocupada

Miyako miro al suelo- no as vivido el verdadero sufrimiento...-susurro, pero pudieron escucharlo

-¿que?- pregunto Bommer

Miyako lo miro alegremente, causando que este se sonroje- no te preocupes, no es nada importante- dijo, Kaoru intento articular palabra- ¡miren! llegamos

-¿es aquí?- pregunto Butch mirando con desagrado el lugar

-no, descansaremos aquí y después seguiremos- contesto Miyako, sacando su valija

-¿pedimos dos cuartos?- pregunto Momoko mirando el tablero

- ¿no seria mejor uno?- pregunto Butch ganándose un zape- ¿¡que hice ahora!?- pregunto molesto a la morena

- te lo ganas de pervertido- contesto esta

- ¬_¬ yo no me refería a eso

- vamos- dijo Miyako mostrando una llave

- ¿es maga?-pregunto Brick

- apúrense hay que dormir- dijo Miyako

-¡que bonito!- dijo Miyako abriendo la puerta, había 4 camas

- ¿4 camas?, no pienso dormir en el suelo- dijo Butch

- lastima- contesto Kaoru colocando su bolso al lado de la ventana

-olvídalo, esa cama es mía- dijo Butch colocando su bolso arriba de esta

- yo gane

- no es tuya

- si lo es

- no lo es

Comenzaron a discutir, Momoko dio un bostezo, cansada, solo quería dormir

- juntemos las camas- dijo Miyako juntando sus dedos, los tres la miran interrogante- así podremos dormir todos- dijo con simpleza

- si eso significa que podre ir a dormir, no me quejo- contesto Momoko

- muy bien- contesto Brick, tomo a Butch del brazo apartándolo de la morena- ayúdame a correr las camas- ordeno Brick, el moreno lo miro interrogante

Ya habían unido las camas pero...

-esperen, ¿ustedes no tienen piojos?- pregunto Brick

- ¡no tenemos piojos idiota!- contesto Momoko molesta

Brick la mira unos segundos- dormiré en la punta

-¡eso no se vale!- gritaron sus hermanos

- ¡dormiré en el medio!- grito Butch

-¡tramposo!

- dormiré en el medio- dijo Kaoru mirando confundida a los chicos

- yo en la punta- dijo Momoko- lo siento Miyako

- no importa- dijo alegre, confundiendo a sus amigas, miro al rubio- no se hagan problema- dijo con aire romántico, se acerca al rubio- parece que dormiré al lado tuyo- dijo Miyako, causando que el rubio pare su discusión, volteo a mirarla

- ¿enserio?- pregunto nervioso

Miyako asintió- no me incomoda, dormir junto a ti- dijo algo tímida y con un leve sonrojo, Bommer trago saliva- hey- llamo la atención de sus amigas- tengo hambre

- yo también, deberíamos comer antes de dormir- dijo la morena, antes de abrir la puerta

- ¿ustedes vienen?- pregunto Momoko

- no, estamos bien- contesto Brick

- aun no me acostumbro a estar con los chicos- dijo Kaoru

- ya lo harás, no son tan malos- dijo Momoko

- verdad- dijo Miyako, antes de entrar a un mini shopping que se encontraba en la ciudad- cuantos locales

- si, ¿a cual entraremos?- pregunto Kaoru

- ¿que tal ese?- pregunto Momoko señalando un restaurante

El trió entro al restaurante, mientras comían intentaban que Miyako les cuente, de una buena vez, que es lo que había pasado, pero aun así Miyako se las arreglaba para evadir el tema, comenzaron a hablar de diferentes temas, Miyako estaba muy feliz, sintió una vibración en su cintura, tomo el celular, para ver una nueva entrada, se sobresalto

- Miyako, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Momoko

En ese momento entran unos hombres vestidos completamente de negro con una mascara comenzaron a disparar para todos lados matando a las personas que se encontraban ahí- ¡abajo!- grito Miyako, sus amigas se escondieron debajo de la mesa, Miyako tomo su cuchillo, que estaba sucio y lo lanzo al cuello de uno de ellos, llamo su atención, la chica de ojos celestes comenzó a correr hacia otra mesa, la tumbo para esconderse de las balas, tomo otro cuchillo que encontró tirado, espero hasta ver el pie de un hombre, se lo clava y le quita el arma, no le gustaban mucho, no era tan divertido, pero con sus amigas en medio, no quería arriesgarse de que salgan heridas solo por un capricho, comenzó a disparar a todos los hombres, hasta que ninguno quedo vivo- pueden salir- dijo Miyako quitando le a los hombres sus municiones y 3 pistolas

- demonios...- dijo Kaoru llevando sus manos a la cabeza, al ver el lugar con todos los muertos

- esto es un infierno- dijo Momoko mirando con desagrado el lugar

- van por los chicos- dijo Miyako mirando su celular, antes de recargar su ultima pistola

- espera, ¿y nosotras que?- pregunto Momoko

Miyako miro su celular- encierren se en el cuarto y por nada del mundo lo habrán hasta que yo llegue, ¿entendido?- dijo Miyako, las otras asintieron, Miyako le tira las llaves que son atrapadas por Kaoru- salgan por la puerta de la cocina, yo los distraeré para que ganene tiempo- se escucho un disparo- ¡ahora!´- grito Miyako antes de que Kaoru jale a Momoko hacia la cocina, Miyako miro unos segundo el lugar por donde se habían ido, escucho unas quejas, miro al piso para mirar a un hombre que se reía

- ¿c-cre-s q-que g-ga-na-ste?- dijo riendo al tiempo que escupía sangre- c-coloque b-bom-bas-s -con se-s-sor d-de mo-movimiento- dijo riendo- j-jamas, llegaras, a e-ellos a t-tiempo- dijo el hombre mirando una pantalla de seguridad que estaba afuera del pasillo

Miyako miro como sus amigos estaban amenazados con armas

-eso es todo, Miyako- dijo un hombre vestido con un esmoquin- dame el teléfono y te dejaremos libres al igual que ellos y ellas, y ni se te ocurra algo impredecible, todo el edificio esta cubierto por mis hombres, no tienes elección- dijo apareciendo en pantalla las chicas

Miyako miro con terror a sus amigos, antes de apretar fuertemente sus dientes y manos, estaba furiosa

- a v-ver c-com-mo s-superas e-eso- dijo el hombre antes de recibir inesperadamente dos balazos en su cabeza

-vete al infierno...- susurro Miyako, miro la pantalla furiosa- no me pondrás vencer tan fácilmente- susurro- los protegeré, no importa que tenga que sacrificar...

Explosiones por todo el edificio

-¿¡que demonios!?- grito el hombre con traje

-¡mueran!, ¡mueran!, ¡todos mueran!- gritaba Miyako mientras corría por el pasillo activando todas las bombas- ¡todos los que quieran acabar con mis amigos, merecen morir!- grito, antes de cruzar la puerta principal con pistola en mano, comenzó a disparar a todos los hombres que rodeaban a sus amigos, antes de quedarse sin balas, el hombre tomo a Bommer de rehén

-¡quieta o disparo!- dijo colocando un arma en su cabeza

-¡Bommer!- gritaron sus hermanos que están apunto de abalanzarse sobre el hombre si no fuera por las chicas

-¡hazlo y detonare esto!- grito Miyako, con una bomba en mano, (ya saben esas que se tiran el cordel y después de unos segundos explotan) mientras miraba al hombre con desafió, la cosa se había puesto difícil, ¿no creen?, el hombre al ver que la chica no iba a bajar la bomba comenzó a preocuparse, Miyako por su parte lo miraba con odio

el hombre tiro su arma y soltó a Bommer- muy bien, ganaste esta vez- dijo en el momento en el que Miyako suelta la bomba, el hombre intenta agarrar otra vez al rubio, pero solo sintió un intenso dolor en su muñeca- ¡maldita mocosa!- Miyako tiro su cuchillo cortando sus venas- ¡esto no se quedara así!- dijo el hombre, agarrando fuertemente su mano sana su muñeca, antes de subir al auto e irse

Miyako camino hasta tomar entre sus dedos su cuchillo que siempre la acompañaba- sin comentarios- pidio, antes de comenzar a caminar al hotel

Esa chica, cada vez deba mas miedo...

_**Hasta ahi! iba a incluir mas pero sino no iba a llegar a los 5 capitulos bueno, espero que les guste, dejen REVIEWS**_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enserio lo siento es que, bueno... como les dije pruebas ¡y las aprobé! fiuu... bueno aquí tienen!**_

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje lograron llegar a una mansión, con un gran campo.

-¿¡Aquí nos quedaremos!?- pregunto Brick mirando el lugar

- si, ¿les gusta?- pregunto Miyako, mirando la cara de emocionados de sus "enemigos"

-claro que si- dijeron antes de correr hacia la puerta principal

- que infantes...- comento Kaoru

- yo no lo creo tan asi...- dijo Miyako recordando la mañana

_**FlashBack**_

Un rubio dormía plácidamente, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes, ahogo un grito

-buenos días, Boomer...-susurro Miyako, chocando su aliento con la cara del muchacho

-bu-buenos días- dijo desconcertado

-¿te han dicho que tienes unos lindos ojos?- pregunto Miyako

-pues no...- contesto sorprendido

bueno, entonces me corresponde a mi... tienes unos lindos ojos...

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-¡Maldita sea, Boomer! ¡responde!- grito Brick dándole un zape en su cabeza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡¿que demonios te pasa!?- pregunto sobándose la cabeza

-¿en que pensabas?- pregunto Butch, el rubio se sonrojo

- no les importa- dijo dándoles la espalda, los rowdy se desconcertaron

-esta ¿bien?- dijo Brick levantando una ceja y mirando confundido a su hermano- te pregunte, ¿por que tanta confianza con la rubia?- pregunto nuevamente

- primero, esa rubia tiene nombre y segundo, no lo se, simplemente, hice ta te ti- respondió, causando que sus hermanos caigan de espalda- y después de ver que me salvo la vida, supuse que seria la mejor opción- Boomer se distrajo al ver a su hermano azabache caer al piso- ¿y a este que le pasa?

- ¡el cuarto mas grande es para mi! - dijo Kaoru pasando como rayo al lado de Butch, que aun estaba en el suelo, gracias a una valija-zo por parte de Kaoru

- ¡tramposa!- grito Butch quitándose la valija y comenzar a perseguir a su contraparte, los demás se miraron desafiantes y entraron a la casa en busca del mejor cuarto XD, Miyako fue la ultima en entrar, pero cerro la puerta principal, miro a sus amigos subir las escaleras, saco su celular, frunció el ceño

- no conseguirás hacerlo- dijo mirando la entrada del celular

14:35 PM "Mis amigos mueren electrocutados"

-eso no pasara- dijo al momento en el que sacaba su cuchillo de su chaqueta

-¡Vete llegue primera!- dijo Kaoru mientras intentaba sacar a su contraparte del cuarto

- por tramposa- contesto el

- ¡tu hubieses hecho lo mismo!- afirmo la chica

- ¡CÁLMENSE!- grito Momoko asustando a los 4- ¡parecen una pareja!- grito causando que los verdes se sonrojen- solo es un cuarto- dijo cruzandose de brazos- escuchen bien, no me siento para nada cómoda con este asunto y ¡menos lo estaré si ustedes siempre pelean!, solo les pido que dejemos nuestras diferencias hasta que esto termine

-es fácil para ti decirlo, después de todo tu eres la buena aqui- dijo Brick

- Miyako esta extraña y sabiendo de antemano que hay personas que quieren asesinarnos solo digo que lo mejor es que nos llevemos bien por el momento- dijo causando que los demás reflexionaran- ¿que dicen?

Todos se miraron pensativos cuando la lampara se apago al igual que todas las luces de la mansion

-¿que sucede?- pregunto Butch, sintieron el portón abrirse dejando ver a una camioneta a la vista salieron al balcon para ver mejor

-¿¡quienes son ellos!?- pregunto asustada Momoko

-¡Miyako!- soltó Kaoru mirando a la rubia salir afuera con su cuchillo en mano

-¡Miyako, ¿que sucede?!- pregunto Boomer

-¡ah!- soltó un pequeño grito de felicidad- ¡Boomer!- grito Miyako al momento de girar y mirar al rubio- ¡tranquilo, Boomer!, ¡yo te protegeré! ¡Boomer!- grito Miyako, causando un leve sonrojo en el chico, pero mas vergüenza le dio al ver las miradas picaras de sus hermanos

-¡no me miren así!- dijo Boomer antes de salir del balcón y llegar hasta la rubia seguido de los demás- Miyako...

- ¡ja a ver como puedes con esto niña!- lo interrumpió un hombre disfrazado de rojo, mientras aparecían otras personas disfrazadas igual que el pero de diferentes colores, comenzaron a correr hacia ellos

-¡¿que haremos!?- pregunto Momoko mientras, inconscientemente se abraza del brazo del pelirrojo, causando que se sonroje

-solo uno de ellos es ciego...- dijo Miyako llamando la atención

-¿que?- pregunto Butch, mientras la rubia levantaba una piedra

-entonces...-soltó antes de correr hacia ellos

-¡Miyako no lo hagas!- grito Kaoru

-¡miren esto!- dijo antes de tirar la piedra a un costado los demás voltearon hacia el lado opuesto, excepto uno anaranjado- buenos oídos- dijo Miyako mirando satisfecha y a la vez malvada, esquivo a los demás y le corto el cuello al único que había escuchado, los demás desaparecieron

Todos quedaron mirando a la chica, hasta que...

-¿¡como demonios sabia eso!?- pregunto Brick alterado zarandeando a su hermano ojiazul

-yo como voy a saberlo- intento decir

-¡cuidado Boomer!- dijo Butch, un cuchillo se aproximaba a su rostro, pero este fue desviado

-¡maldita sea!- dijo una mujer con pelo morado y ojos marrones

-no dejare que los mates...- dijo Miyako con su cuchillo a la altura de su nariz

-increíble, Miyako...- dijo Boomer mirándola sorprendido mientras su hermano lo soltaba

-¿¡lo dices enserio!?- pregunto contenta

La mujer aprovecho el descuido y le tiro dos cuchillos, pero estos fueron desviados por la ojiazul- ¿como?-

-¿como haces eso?- pregunto Butch

- me inspiro- contesto

-¿como?- pregunto Kaoru

-es que- los volteo a mirar- ¡Boomer me halago!- respondió causando que el rubio riera nervioso y se rascara la cabeza, la mujer comenzó a tirar los cuchillos seguidos, pero estos eras desviados por la chica, mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez "¡me halago!", los cuchillos se acabaron, Miyako piso un cuchillo este se elevo lo tomo en sus manos- ¡que descanses!- se despidió tirando el cuchillo, hasta atravesar su ojo, miraron la escena con desagrado, excepto una rubia, comenzó a reír- ¡que divertido!- un escalofrió

¿tan loca estaba su amiga?

_**Hasta ahí! espero que les guste, se me ocurrieron muchas cosas asi que tal vez la alargue un poco mas, bueno unas cosas mas, comenten mis historias "El peor día de mi vida"y "mi príncipe azul"que me dan mucha pena T_T otra coas, me gustaría charlar con ustedes y conocerlas, así que si tienen Facebook, déjenmelo en mensaje privado, claro, si quieren, si reciben una solicitud de una chica llamada "Laa Key"con una foto de Kaoru soy yo XD. **_

**_Quería_**_** avisarles que estoy preparando un nuevo fanfic de "terror"como el de "Miyako, the Puppet"que fu inspirado en IB, solo que este sera de Mad Father, ademas de que are un espacial de Halloween, aunque falta para eso... y sobre las C.S.T no tengo una fecha exacta, pero tal vez las publique a principios de noviembre o a fines de octubre, es que como quiero subir un capitulo por día, ya tengo que empezar a escribir los primeros otra cosa y ultima, estuve dibujando algunas imágenes para las C.S.T así tienen mas o menos una idea, recuerden que las fotos estarán en mi deviART**_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA! lamento tardar tanto, pero aquí estoy con la loca Miyako!**_

Miyako miro a la mujer que hace rato había matado, sin expresión aluno, solo mostraba indiferencia

-¿Miyako?- pregunto Kaoru poniendo su mano en su hombro

La ojiazul sacudió su cabeza, miro a su amiga con una sonrisa-¿si?

-¿estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente

-si.. solo cansada- miro a la mujer otra vez, por un momento sintió tristeza, pero luego sacudió su cabeza con el ceño fruncido

"no debería sentir lastima por ti, tía..." pensó antes de adentrarse a la casa

- no estén tanto tiempo afuera, por si acaso...-dijo antes de volver a caminar

- ¿que habrá pasado?- se pregunto a si misma Kaoru, comenzó a caminar hacia la rubia

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Butch

- por ahi...- contesto- y...- volteo a mirar a Momoko- creo que tienes razón, respecto a lo que dijiste hace rato- miro al moreno- no peleare contigo hasta que esto acabe- dijo desconcertando al ojiverde y causando sorpresa en los demás, se giro y fue con la rubia

Miyako escribía en un diario de su celular las cosas que habían pasado en el día, escucho un ruido, tomo su cuchillo, rápidamente, lo acerco al cuello de la persona

-¡soy yo, Miyako!- dijo aterrada

-¡Kaoru!- dijo alejando bruscamente el cuchillo, pero con miedo de lastimar la- ¿en que estabas pensando?, no vuelvas a hacer eso

- solo quería ver si estabas bien...- dijo sobándose el cuello

- si lo estoy

- pues no parece, Miyako, no importa que tan malo haya sido- dijo desconcertando la- quiero saber que paso aya

- te dije, que no quiero contarte

- pero quiero saberlo- dijo seria

Miyako la vio por unos segundos- bien... si tu quieres- Kaoru sonrió aliviada- todo comenzó en la noche en la que llego mi padre...

_**FlashBack**_

-¿papa?- llamo Miyako- ¿papa?- entro a la oficina- papa, mama dijo que me darías un regalo- dijo bromeando- ¿papa?- miro el escritorio, había una caja adornada, Miyako sonrió- si había un regalo- lo tomo en sus manos y se lo llevo a su cuarto

-a ver que es- lo abrió descubriendo un celular, con una nota dentro- "el diario del futuro" escribe tu vida como si de un diario normal se tratase, te sorprenderá lo que ocurrirá si lo usas muy seguido... que extraño, de seguro es un juguete, tal vez papa aun cree que soy una niña- dijo riendo al final- en fin le daré el gusto...

Los días pasaron y Miyako, escribía y escribía, una noche en su cuarto, con su celular en mano... unos disparos

-¿que pasa?- pregunto al aire, se acerco a la puerta, escuchando gritos de su madre, asomo su cabeza, su tío... tenia una pistola... estaba... matando a su padre... Miyako ahogo un grito, el tio volteo a verla, Miyako comenzó a correr mientras ocultaba su cabeza con sus manos

-¡dame el celular!- grito el hombre, después de quedarse sin balas

- ¡no lo hagas Miyako!- grito su madre, sosteniendo al tío del brazo- ¡vete, escapa!

-muere- dijo el hombre, Miyako volteo a ver lo que sucedía, su tío saco un cuchillo y atravesó la garganta de su madre, Miyako grito sollozando

-¡no!, ¡mama!- grito mientras lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, el tío la miro se acerco con el cuchillo, Miyako dio unos pasos atrás, su celular vibro

"mi tío me asesina, clavando su cuchillo en mi cabeza"al momento en que vio al tío devuelta, este alzo el cuchillo Miyako se aparto y como lo predijo su celular eso mismo paso, volvió a ver su celular, cambiando su destino, el cuchillo cayo, Miyako lo tomo asustada, viendo su arma, su tío se iba abalanzarse hacia ella, Miyako coloco el cuchillo enfrente de ella cerrando los ojos

Oscuridad, gemidos de dolor, abrió los ojos encontrando la frente del tío con la mitad del cuchillo enterado en este, salto del susto

Su celular cambio, esta vez decía

"sabia que lo conseguirías, bienvenida a este juego de supervivencia"

Su cuchillo, cambio de color ahora era celeste y tenia algunos detalles en el metal.

Miyako no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero al descubrir que su familia quería ese celular, lo único que hizo fue esconderlo, esconderse, escapar, pues asi se lo haba pedido su madre, pero nunca pensó en que mataría, pues esa era la única forma de sobrevivir, pero, nunca se preocupo, pues todo era en defensa propia, pues ella nunca era la atacante, asi que, comenzó a gustarla esa forma de...matar...

_**Fin Del FlashBack**_

-todas esas personas son mi familia, excepto los hombres de negro, esos son contratados, nunca decidí esto Kaoru... solo... paso- dijo mirando la venta, Kaoru la miro sorprendida

-ahora entiendo...- dijo Kaoru acercándose a su amiga- lo siento mucho Miyako

- descuida...- dijo mirándola- por eso volví, ellos querían usarlos a ustedes en mi contra... no pensaba en volver hasta que todo eso acabe, pero... ustedes son lo único que me queda ahora... toda mi familia esta muriendo... y todo por culpa mía, por esto...-dijo mirando el celular- aun asi.. por alguna razón mi padre iba a dármelo, asi que, no dejare que ellos lo tengas, si no se lo dio habrá tenido razones, razones que desconozco...

-tranquila... te entiendo- dijo sorprendiéndola- ahora se porque no querías contarme, pero, no importa lo que pase, yo estaré contigo- dijo sonriendo-

-gracias...- contesto agradecida

_**HASTA AHI! al fin saben lo que paso con Miyako, no tuve mucho tiempo asi que solo conté parte de lo que paso, después sabrán de forma mas compleja, en fin espero REVIEWS!**_

_**Claro si quieren que escriba mas seguido!**_

_**PD: muy corto... **__**ODIO CUANDO LOS HAGO CORTOS! **__**XC**_

_**Los Leo Luego!**_

_**Bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disculpen la tardanza como les había dicho la historia terminaría antes de que comience la segunda temporada de C.S.T lo cual tengo una duda y quiero/necesito que me la respondas, aunque les de fatiga**_

_**Aquí vamos!**_

Se escucharon unos pasos y aparecieron los demás, Miyako tomo su celular y miro su futuro- creo que estaremos bien ahora- dijo antes de salir del cuarto

-¿averiguaste algo?-pregunto Momoko, la pelinegra asiente

-pero no quiere que les cuente y no pienso hacerlo- dijo mirando por la ventana, si ella nunca quiso contarle, que permanezca así, alguien la abraza por atrás

-vamos verdecita no seas mala- susurro en su oído

- ¿¡que se supone que estas haciendo!?-pregunto intentando alejarlo, pero cuando lo iba a golpear...

-dijiste que no pelearías y eso incluye golpearme- dijo el, tensando a la chica

-pero tu me estas peleando...- contesto ella, los sobrantes solo se fueron, pensando que sobraban

- solo te estoy abrasando- dijo burlón, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura

- quita... tus manos... de mi...-dijo molesta, se estaba maldiciendo a sus adentros por haber dicho esa tontería

-¿o si no que?- pregunto burlándose

Kaoru, pensó en algo que no incluyera golpearlo, aunque solo de saber lo que haría, no le agradaba para nada o eso creía... se volteo para mirar al ojiverde, este se desconcertó, la ojiverde tomo al chico de la chaqueta, lo acerco hasta chocar sus narices

-¿q-que estas haciendo?- pregunto nervioso, aunque la halla abrazado, era un Rowdy, solo lo hizo con la intención de molestarla, pero tener a la pelinegra tan cerca de su rostro, no podía evitar tensarse y no exactamente por que no le gustara... y eso no le agradaba para nada...

-tu te lo has ganado...- respondió Kaoru, olvidándose porque lo había hecho, rompió la distancia, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le producía aquel roce de sus labios con el RRB verde, que este aun no podía caer de lo que sucedía, pero poco a poco se dejo llevar, la pelinegra llevo sus manos al cabello del pelinegro, revolviendo y despeinando lo. Butch llevo sus manos a su nuca, profundizando mas el beso, maldicieron el oxigeno, después de unos segundos que para ellos parecieron eternos, apenas se separaron, pero no tanto, se miraron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, cuando...

Se alejan bruscamente, mirando al otro ruborizados, la ojiverde corto el contacto visual, encontrando el piso muy interesante, camino por el costado de su contraparte y salio del cuarto, aun sin poder dejar de sentir el sabor de esos labios, sacudió su cabeza, alejando eso, pero no pudo, camino hasta llegar a la cocina

- hola Kaoru...-saludo Momoko pero esta paso de largo y llego al refrigerador, lo abrió y saco jugo de limón (pero el que es muy agrio)- ¿que piensas hacer con eso?-pregunto mirándola extrañada

-¿no es obvio?-dijo dudando un poco, pero al ver que aun no podía sacar ese maldito pero sabroso sabor, quito la tapa y la tiro al piso

- ¿si sabes que eso se pone en la comida, cierto?- dijo Brick mirando a la chica, esta solo comenzó a tomar el contenido, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, siguió tomando hasta que se acabo, tenia los ojos un poco cristalinos, pero frunció el ceño

Fallo.

-¿que has comido Kaoru?- pregunto Boomer mirando a la chica

"los labios de tu hermano" pensó la chica ruborizándose

-nada...- contesto tirando el envase al tacho, antes de salir del lugar, pero justo se cruzo con la personas que menos quería ver ahora, los dos se miraron leves segundos, antes de que la chicas los esquivara y se fuera al living

-¿Butch por que estas despeinado?- pregunto Brick burlándose del cabello de su hermano

- no te interesa- dijo cortante, desconcertando a sus hermanos

- bien, todos se están volviendo locos- aclaro Brick apoyando sus pies en la mesa

Momoko rodó los ojos, escucharon un sonido de afuera, Miyako se tenso- ¿que pasa ahora?- pregunto Momoko

Miyako hizo un gesto con la mano de que se callen, miraba la mesa, escuchando atentamente si aparecía otro sonido, todo permanecía en silencio, levanto su celular, leyendo lo que ocurría, le dio el teléfono a Momoko y espero unos segundos, un ruido se hizo presente, saco su cuchillo de su chaqueta y lo tiro al techo, de este cayo un chico de aparente de 8 o 10 años, Miyako miro con odio al niño, pero este murió en el acto, sintió el celular vibrar, volvió a tomarlo, corrió hacia el living, ahí estaba la pelinegra pensativa, hasta que entro la rubia, sobresaltándola

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto la chica

Miyako vio una sombra moverse cerca de la pelinegra, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta ella, con el cuchillo en mano, logrando asustar a la ojiverde

-¿¡Miyako que sucede!?- pregunto pensando lo peor, cerro los ojos, creyendo que su propia amiga la mataría, pero al abrirlos, vio que la chica si esteba matando pero a alguien mas, la chica que estaba tras ella, se alejo

-¡eres una maldita mocosa Miyako!, ¡tu no mereces el diario del futuro!- grito la chica, mientras Miyako alejaba a su amiga y los demás aparecían- ¡por eso yo lo merezco!- dijo corriendo hacia ella con el cuchillo en mano

Miyako la imito, cortando su paso, comenzando una guerra, de patadas y puñaladas que nunca llegaban a su enemiga. Miyako logro cortar su mano apenas consiguiendo que soltara el cuchillo- Miyako... recuerda que soy tu prima...

-tu no lo recordaste hace rato- dijo de forma endemoniada, la chica reflejo temor en menos de un segundo antes de que el cuchillo atravesara su corazón, Miyako comenzó a mover el cuchillo dentro de ella, causándole dolorosas punzadas, la golpeo contra la pared y le dio muchas cortaduras, logrando que sus amigos sientan el dolor que sentía la chica, saco el cuchillo satisfecha, dejando que caiga dejando en el trayecto la pared manchada de sangre, Miyako la miro con odio y con ojos cristalinos

"-¿puedo verme ahora, Annie?

-espera ya casi, listo, te vez muy linda usando coletas Miyako

-¡gracias!, las usare por siempre, Annie, ¿tu siempre me querrás verdad?

-por supuesto que si Miyako, nada ni nadie evitara que ame a mi linda prima"

"Lo prometiste... lo habías prometido..."pensó con los ojos cristalinos pero a la vez con mucho odio

_**Hasta ahí! No pude evitar poner la escena de los verdes! X3**_

_**Bueno a lo que quería preguntar**_

_**¿Quieren que haga la segunda temporada de C.S.T en comic? Pero igualmente escribiría la historia en Fanfic, ya que tardaría un poco mas**_

_**Solo respondan! Por favor! un REVIEWS! **_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**hola! Si me tarde mucho, pero me olvide como seguía XD Aquí va!**_

Miyako miro a la chica que estaba muerta, frente a ella, aun no lograba comprender, ¿Que tenia de especial ese mendigo celular? frunce el ceño molesta, ya que la única razón por la cual su familia la buscaba era por ese aparato y nadie quería decirle porque, ¡Maldita Sea! que vida estaba pasando ahora...

Los demás solo veían a la chica de espalda, se podía notar de antemano que algo le pasaba, apretó fuertemente los puños, antes de llevarse su mano libre a su cara, limpiando sus lagrimas, sacudió levemente su mano, quitando las pequeñas gotas de esta, los volteo a mirar para pasar de largo sin decir ni una sola palabra...

Se encerró en su cuarto, apoyo su espalda contra la puerta, con la cabeza baja y sus ojos cerrados, mostrando tristeza, sus hombros comenzaron a moverse y de su boca salia su voz, intentando reprimiéndola, hasta que, soltó muchas carcajadas maléficas, digna de una verdadera loca

-¡mi familia!-dijo riendo como una loca, parando en seco- ¿que familia?- se pregunto a si misma de forma inocente- ellos no son mi familia- saca su diario, mira una foto de sus amigos- todo lo que necesito esta aquí...-dijo, hasta posar su vista en un rubio- y solo hay una persona que me encanta...- apago la pantalla del celular, cerro sus ojos, pensando... la puerta se abre, consiguiendo que a un costado de la persona, aparezca un cuchillo

-demonios...-dijo el azabache mirando el cuchillo

-¡Butch! ¿nunca te dijeron que debes tocar antes de entrar?-pregunto Miyako molesta, ¿que hubiese pasado si acertaba?, saca el cuchillo que estaba empernado en el marco de la puerta

Detrás de este aparece la ojiverde, mirando con burla la cara del azabache- ¿te asuntaste?- pregunto, en eso aparece Boomer acercándose a ellos por el pasillo, consiguiendo que la ojiazul, perdiera todo la molestia en cuestión de segundos

"Solo...hay una persona que me encanta..." pensó Miyako, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda y sonrojándose

-Miyako, vinimos para preguntar, ¿quien va a cocinar?- dijo Kaoru

La chica se encoje de hombros, su celular vibra, suspira frustrada

¿Que no podían dejarla tranquila?

"Mi "familia" entra a la Mansión"

Camino mas adentro de su cuarto- ocúltense-dijo inocente

-¿Por que?- pregunto Boomer, la ojiazul, voltea a verlos, con algo entre sus manos

-la comida podrá esperar- saca una espada de su estuche- jaja, habrá una masacre- dijo sonriendo alegre, sus amigos tragan en seco

¿enserio?- pregunto el pelirrojo, mirando la barra de chocolate, en manos de la ojirosa, había que admitirlo, era tentador

-¿no quieres?- pregunto algo desconcertada

-pues...

-¡entonces mas para mi!- dijo dándole un mordisco al chocolate

-¡yo no dije eso!- protesto el pelirrojo, abalanzandose sobre la heroína, intentando alcanzar el delicioso dulce

Consiguió arrebatarle un pedazo, saboreo el esquisto sabor, cuando se percato que tenia el rostro de la pelirroja a pocos cm del suyo, sintió su cara arder mientras veía sonriendo nervioso a la chica frente a el, Momoko sonrió maliciosa, desconcertando al chico, corto la distancia uniendo sus labios, el de ojos carmesí, solo abrió los ojos como platos, antes de que por el impacto, cayeran del sillón.

Situación: Momoko arriba de Brick

Se podía ver como la chica disfrutaba como el chico se tensaba, mientras intentaba alejarla, lo cual no conseguía

En eso aparecen los demás bajando la escalera, dejando que su boca llegara al piso del asombro

Oigan, ¿como reaccionarias si ves a tu Líder besando a su supuesto "enemigo"?

Los rowdy restantes no pudieron reprimir algunas risas, consiguiendo que la pareja se separe, Momoko miro extrañada, mientras el otro se alejaba bruscamente y nervioso

-¡n-no es lo que parece!- dijo negando rápidamente con la cabeza, rojo con muy tomate

-lo que digas...- dijo el ojiazul

Los pelirrojos se percataron de la espada que tenia su amiga

-¿por que tienes...?- pregunto Momoko

La puerta se abre, de esta aparecen tres chicas aparentemente mas grandes que ellos (solo po años)

Una de estas dispara hacia el azabache, Miyako fue mas rápida, colocando su espada en frente de esta, desviando la bala, pero al tal impacto, la espada se le cae, saca una pistola de su chaqueta, empuja levemente al ojiverde, este choca con la azabache, sonrojándose (los dos claro XD)- ¡abajo!- grito la ojiazul, antes de comenzar a disparar a las tres chicas, la que tenia la pistola cae el piso, las otras se aproximan a esta, Miyako levanta la espada, esquiva una patada directo a su cabeza, saca su cuchillo de su campera y se la clava en la garganta, se voltea a la otra, esquivando su espada, choco un par de veces su espada con la chica antes de tirarla, y cortarla en dos, de su cintura para arriba, callo a un costado, mientras el resto cae de rodillas al piso, desparramando sangre por todo el lugar, el olor a este liquido carmesí, les advirtió a los demás, que la chica había cumplido con la posible, primera masacre

-te pasaste...-dijo Brick, la chica tira la espada y saca su celular

-escondase arriba- dijo Miyako

-¿que? ¿pero que hay de ti?- pregunto Momoko

-ellos me quieren a mi- dijo, volteándolos a ver, con mirada seria, levanta el cuchillo- escondanse arriba y por nada del mundo, bajen hasta que yo valla- dijo, su celular vibro, baja el cuchillo y lee el celular, aparecen 4 hombres, levanta la espada, les atraviese con esta, cortando sus piernas, brazo y demás, se dirige al ultimo, que no estaba vestido de negro, con odio levanta la espada- ¡muere!- grito antes de cortarle, lamentablemente la mano, ya que este se corrió, Miyako se tambalea, hasta que Boomer la atrapa de los hombros

-¿Miyako?

-¡NO MI MANO!- se lamentaba el hombre

-Boomer, toma- dijo cansada entregándole su celular- no dejes que se rompa o...-recupera su aliento- moriré...

-¿¡que!?-pregunto alterado

Del otro lado entran mas personas- váyanse ahora- dijo empujando a duras penas al chico

Estaba agotada, no había dormido desde que llegaron, ni siquiera en el viaje, pero no podía dejar que ellos lo notaran, miro a sus amigos que la vean desde las escaleras. Ellos notaron su cansancio, no dijeron nada, Miyako, respiraba cansada, cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como el tiempo transcurría lento, escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, saco su cuchillo y corto el cuello del hombre, tomo nuevamente su espada, comenzando una nueva masacre, dejando por toda la habitación, manchas de sangre...

_**Hasta ahí! Espero que les guste! Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**CHAN CHAN CHAN! Se acerca el final!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAN CHAN CHAN! Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo! Espero les guste!**_

Cayo al suelo, respiro agitada, miro sus manos, completamente manchadas en sangre, su vista estaba borrosa, escucho pasos acercarse a ella, cerro sus ojos fuertemente...

-t-tengo... que seguir- dijo quedándose sin respiración, se levanto tambaleando un poco, tomo el cuchillo, que estaba completamente carmesí, lleno sus pulmones de aire, antes de a duras penas atravesar a los hombres de negro, era increíble, el hecho de que aun seguía de pie, sin ningún rasguño, pero estaba agotada, golpeo al ultimo hombre y se dejo caer al piso de rodillas, dejo caer su amado cuchillo, apoyo sus manos al suelo, comenzando a respirar, como si por fin saliera a la superficie, después de nadar por las profundidades, mas hombres se escucharon entrar por loa puerta principal. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, intentando pedir que mágicamente desaparecieran. Comenzó a recordar la razón por estar haciendo todo eso, se levanto mirando la puerta

-lo haré, por ti...-dijo al aire, antes de sonreír alegre y sacar su espada- si, Boomer, yo te amo- dijo antes de aproximarse a degollar a un hombre, tomo su ametralladora y comenzó a dispararles a todos, el arma se quedo sin balas y volvió a tomar su cuchillo, agarro su espada, volviendo a su rutina de atravesar o degollar a los hombres

Toma una bomba de una de sus camisas y la tira a una camioneta que estaba enfrente de la puerta principal, se dirige a un cadáver con su espada clavada, coloca su pie en su pecho y tira de la espada- si, Boomer, yo te amo- volvió a decir, sonriendo, el vehículo exploto, la ojiazul vio la explosión- yo te amo...-dijo antes de caer desmayada- se escuchan pasos acercarse a ella

Abrió con pesadez sus ojos, estaba en un cuarto, se sentó en la cama, mirando el lugar confundida, podía jurar, que creyó que después de eso, había muerto

-¡Miyako despertaste!-dijo su amiga pelirroja, acercándose a su cama

-¡nos tenias preocupadas!-dijo la ojiverde

Miyako ignoro a sus amigas, paseando su vista por el lugar, para a mirarlas- ¿donde estoy?

-estas en uno de los cuartos de la mansión- dijo el pelirrojo recostado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados

-¿enserio?-parpadea un par de veces- creí que estaba muerta- dijo natural

-los hombres se habían ido y bajamos a buscarte- dijo el azabache, con sus manos en los bolsillos, Miyako los mira molesta

-¿que no les dije que por nada bajen?- dijo molesta

-pero Boomer vio en tu celular que te habías desmayado, asi que te fuimos a buscar- dijo Kaoru, Miyako paseo su vista, hasta toparse con el ojiazul, que se había mantenido callado, con sus manos en la nuca

-toma- dijo el ojiazul, después de meter su mano en el bolsillo y sacar su celular, la ojiazul miro el aparato por varios segundos antes de dignarse a tomarlo- ¿y que era eso de que morirías si se rompe?- pregunto

-¿eh?-soltó la rubia, antes de mirar al chico serio, volteo a ver a los demás, estaban igual que el, miro su celular y suspiro cansada- cuando el diario se adapta a una persona se adueña de su vida y la única forma de cortar ese vinculo es que la persona muera o este dispuesta a dárselo a alguien mas, es por eso que quieren matarme o forzarme a que se los de- dijo mirando las entradas de su celular

-pues dáselos - dijo Brick

-¡no!- dijo negando con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y apretando mas fuerte el aparato-¡Papa me lo dio! ¡fue su ultimo regalo para mi! ¡no pienso dárselos! ¡primero muerta!- dijo, como si fueran sus últimos momentos de vida, a tal reacción solo dejo a los presentes algo desconcertados, Miyako abre sus ojos lentamente, mirando al piso- esto... es lo único que tengo de ellos... es un tesoro para mi..- dijo melancólica

El pelirrojo, paseo su vista de la rubia al suelo- disculpa...

Se escuchan ruidos afuera, voltean a ver a la ventana, el celular vibro, la ojiazul mira el aparato, era ahora a nunca, se salio de la cama, tomo sus armas, ya limpias, luego le agradecería a Momoko, por aguantar tanto, sabiendo que ella no soporta la sangre...

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto el ojiazul, tomándola de la muñeca

-tengo que ir- dijo mirando la puerta- tengo que hacerlo-desliza su muñeca por la manos del chico y sale de la habitación

Respira cansada, mira el pasillo, aguardo unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar, ya era todo, solo faltaba desasearse de su tío y acabaría todo

Pan comido

Dolor, eso sintió, eso, le causo dolorosos escalofríos, electrocutada, cayo al piso, respirando con dificultad, tenia unos pies enfrente de ella, levanto la vista, para encontrarse con el mal nacido de su tio

-recuerda que sigues siendo una niña indefensa- dijo agarrándola bruscamente de la barbilla, unos hombres la tomaron de los hombros y se la llevaron al patio, le quitaron sus armas, llego al medio del patio y sin delicadeza la tiraron al piso, estaba desorientada, podía escuchar a sus amigos llamarla desesperados, no le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella, pero a l vez le agradaba...

-ahora niña, dame el celular o tus amigos morirán- dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano enfrente de la rubia

Miyako lo vio crédula, en cada una de esas silabas había mentira, los mataría, de todas formas, estaba acorralada, de todas formas moriría, sabia que en algún punto eso pasaría, respiro, saco de su chaqueta su celular, el hombre se lo arrebato, sonrió con malicia, Miyako miro al hombre de pies a cabeza, llego hasta su rostro hizo un gesto, el cual indicaba que los mataría, de un tirón se levanto y quito su pistola y les disparo a los hombres, liberando a sus amigos, sintió un empujón tirándola al piso, seguido un arma a un metro de su frente

-buen intento niña...-dijo con malicia, sintió el ruido del gatillo, pero nada, abrió los ojos, el arma cayo al suelo, gracias al impacto que recibió el hombre al ser empujado por el rubio, el hombre agarra al chico de los pelos, amenazando con degollarlo- ¡ni un paso mas!- le dijo a los rowdy restantes, que si no fuera por las chicas ya lo hubieran asesinado, el hombre agradecía que esos chicos no podían matar con la mirada, pareciera que querían fulminarle la cabeza- mira pequeña Miyako- dijo el hombre, la rubia levanto la vista, sentada de rodillas y con sus piernas abiertas a los dos costados y sus manos apoyadas sobre el suelo- despídete de tu amiguito

-¡no diga tonterías!-dijo el rubio, desconcertando al hombre- yo no soy su amigo- dijo indiferente

-¡Boomer!-lloriqueo la rubia, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, intentando no soltar lagrimas, ahora era el revés, los chicos intentaban detener a sus contrapartes y ahora con unas auras negras a su alrededor

-Miyako...-llamo el ojiazul, la rubia miro al chico, con algunas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- tu no eres mi amiga...- dijo fríamente, causando que a la chica se le parta el corazón...-por que... t-tu eres...-dijo con dificultad- no llores y mírame- exigió, Miyako a duras penas volvió a mirarlo- tu eres... mi novia...

O_O Loading...

-¡¿QUE!?- gritaron los cuatro, Miyako se quedo mirándolo perpleja

¿acaso dijo que ella era su...?

-awww... que tierno, lastima que esta relación, no duro nada- dijo el hombre, siente una cortadura en su brazo-¡maldita sea!- dijo soltando al chico, paseo su vista a la chica, un momento, ya no estaba ahi, mira a su costado, un cuchillo se aproximaba a su rostro-¡demonios!- dijo mirando a la chica, con su cuchillo en mano, el hombre tomo su cuchillo, que eras un poco mas grande que el de ella, y se aproximo a apuñalarla, el cuchillo la atravesó, ella sonrió, corto su cuello, dejando que el hombre caiga al piso y se desangrara, la ojiazul, movió su brazo y el cuchillo cayo (la atravesó, entre su brazo y el torso XP), miro al hombre en el piso antes de tomar su celular

-Miyako...-dijo el ojiazul acercándose un poco a ella

-¡Boomer!- grito la rubia antes de tirarse a sus brazos, dejándolo sonrojado

-valla pareja...-dijo la pelirroja cruzada de brazos y mirando a los azules

-mejor mantente callada- dijo el ojirrojo, sonrojado ¬.¬

-sera mejor dejarlos- dijo la azabache antes de arrastrar a su contraparte, mientras Brick hacia lo mismo con su contraparte

-¡tranquila!- dijo el rubio, antes de agarrarla de los hombros, se miraron leves segundos, antes de cortar la distancia y unir sus labios en un profundo y tierno beso...

_**¡Fin!**_

_**OH *O* que bello y sangriento me quedo, espero que les halla gustado!**_

_**Antes de lo habitual, he leído que dicen sobre esto de responder mis preguntas, si es algo normal en mi, soy muy curiosa y me encanta saber la opinión de la gente X3**_

_**Así que, es algo que me caracteriza**_

_**Aquí van mis preguntas!**_

_**¿Que parte te gusto mas?**_

_**¿Un momento romántico?**_

_**¿Pareja favorita?**_

_**¿Personaje favorito?**_

_**¿Pensaste alguna vez en una Miyako Yangire?**_

_**¿Te interesaste en ver Mirai Nikki?**_

_**Ahi ta! X3**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS! **_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye! **_


End file.
